Fierce
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: Caitlyn wishes for love like Mitchie's. But, she'll take what she can get. One-shot.


**I seriously have a total writer's block.**

**Hopefully, this fun little one-shot will help me get off of it.**

**But whatevs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Because if I did, I'd totally make a lot of changes.**

**_----_**

**_Look at them. Shane and Mitchie, Smitten with each other. Practically love sick. No wait, They are love sick. They're so intoxicating. But somehow, I wish I was like them._**

Caitlyn's thoughts were interupted as a argrument took place close to where she was, which was at the docks at Camp Rock looking out at the lake.

"Nate, it wasn't anything important." A somewhat, childish voice exclaimed and she could see the figure shrug. The figure was tall and she could tell it was a guy.

"No, but it was. My alarm clock, you idiot!" The guy who was most likely 'Nate' snapped. He was a bit shorter but she could see his muscles bulging.

They were walking closer to her and they stepped out of the shade. The tall one had straightened dark hair, reminding her of Shane's. His face was strangely boyish but had a charm to it.

'Nate' had a weird curly fro for hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She assumed he was her age. The 'idiot' was most likely in his early 20's. She gasped quietly as she realized those guys were the other members of Connect Three.

"When you ever use it?" Jason Briggs asked Nate Black. She wasn't sure about the names but she was probably close.

"Oh, maybe every morning?" Nate glared at him. Jason chuckled and she smiled.

"Oh yeah." Nate rolled his eyes and walked toward the docks and Jason watched him before chasing after a bird.

Caitlyn quickly turned around to face the lake surface where Shane and Mitchie was, canoeing. She stared down at her feet and swayed them back and forth in the cold, refreshing water.

Nate stood next to where she sat, looking around. "Idiot bandmember, moron," He mumbled under his breath and Caitlyn coughed.

"What?" He hissed and she scoffed. "Excuse me?" Nate rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let start over. What can I get you, my _queen_?" She could almost taste the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh, my bad. I thought people don't act like prissy jerks around here." Nate scoffed and turned away. "What makes you think that?" Caitlyn shrugged. "I just thought that some people have manners. Ever heard of them?" Nate glared at her. "Listen, little girl," She scoffed and he continued. "I woke up late today, I slept on the couch so my back is killing me, I have a love sick puppy of a bandmember, a dim-witted bandmember and I don't need your shit. So shut up and leave me alone."

Caitlyn got up. "Fine, rockstar." She walked past him and he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his left palm. She smirked as she creeped up behind him. She took a deep breath before pushing him off the dock.

"AAAAH!" He screamed, shaking his wet curly hair. He glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought since you're apparently above me, I've give you some refreshing water." She giggled and he grinded his teeth.

"You'll pay for this." Caitlyn let out a "Hah!" and smirked. "How?" Nate grabbed her ankle and dragged her in the freezing water. "There, we're even!" Nate smiled triumphantly. "Oh, really?" Nate nodded. " Really."

Caitlyn smirked and splashed him. He wiped the water off his eyes and splashed her. They did this back and forth for about 20 minutes.

"_Enough!_ God, you make me so..." Caitlyn wrinkled her nose in frustration and growled. Nate swam a bit closer towards her. "Make you so _what_?"

Caitlyn glared at him. "So.." Nate swan towards her a bit more. "So what?" Caitlyn glared even more. "So..."

Nate was so close to her that their lips were almost touching. Her Cinnamon scent memsmerized him and she was still glaring at him with rage.

"_Angry!_ You make me so angry!" Nate crashed his lips around her and she froze. _The_ Nate Black was kissing her! She loosened up and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

They pulled apart, panting. "You're such a jerk." Nate chuckled. "You're such a priss." They kissed again.

Shane stood beside Mitchie, on the end of the dock. They were watching Nate and Caitlyn. "Fierce." Shane chuckled. "I wonder what would happen if they liked each other?" Mitchie gave him an odd look and shrugged.

**_Okay so it wasn't love like Shane and Mitchie. But it was pretty darn close...Who the hell still says darn? What am I, 10? Anyway, it was still love and you take what ya get. _**


End file.
